Telda et Dink
by Chromiie
Summary: 30 OTP Challenge : cosplay . La première convention de Temari.


30 OTP challenge : jour 7 : cosplaying.

Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à leur créateur d'origine.

Ce n'est pas le mieux que j'ai fait mais j'ai essayé...

* * *

Telda et Dink.

« -J'ai l'air ridicule, déclara Temari fermée à clé dans sa salle de bain.

-Je suis certaine que non chérie,viens nous montrer, la contredit sa mère Karura.

-Pas question je reste là-dedans, je vais faire pâle figure comparée à lui, poursuivit-elle.

-Si tu restes enfermée tu ne risques rien, soupira Kankuro

-Kank, tu n'aides pas du tout là, indiqua Gaara

-Mais enfin, cela fait bientôt une heure qu'elle là-dedans à répéter le même discours, on va finir par être en retard à la fin, se défendit-il.

-Temari, ouvres, ton frère a raison ,et je dois encore t'aider à mettre tes extensions, rappela Karura en tapant gentiment sur la porte.

Ils entendirent la porte se déverrouiller et virent Temari sortir de la pièce. Elle avait la tête baissée et ne la releva que lorsqu'elle fut devant eux.

-C'est horrible n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Pas du tout, c'est même tout le contraire, tu es ravissante, affirma sa mère.

-Maman a raison grande sœur, tu es très belle, confirma le plus jeune.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit, Gaara était adorable, elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers son autre frère qui n'avait rien dit.

-Je peux parler sans crainte ? Se renseigna-t-il

-Évidemment idiot, répondit-elle

-Je suis d'accord avec eux, ton cosplay est parfait, termina-t-il.

Son sourit s'agrandit , elle était rassurée, si sa famille lui disait que cela lui allait il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-Viens-là, il ne me reste plus que de te poser tes extensions et cela sera fini, l'appela Karura.

Sa fille vint s'asseoir sur le lit, devant sa mère, cette dernière commença par brosser les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, puis, elle lui attacha les accessoires pour compléter le tout. Elle passa plusieurs fois ses mains dedans pour vérifier qu'elles tenaient bien ,et fut soulagée de constater que chacune des mèches étaient correctement fixées.

-J'ai terminé, annonça-t-elle.

Temari se retourna et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. La fratrie et leur mère se levèrent ensuite, pour descendre et monter dans la voiture. Leur parent rendait visite à leur oncle et s'était donc proposé de les déposer à leur convention. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, sortirent de la voiture et saluèrent leur père et leur mère. A présent, ils cherchaient leurs amis un peu partout dans la foule déjà importante .

-Vous les voyez vous ? ,demanda Kankuro

-Non, rien de mon côté et toi Gaara ? , répondit-elle

-Moi non plus, conclu-t-il .

-Peut-être que nous sommes les premiers, ce qui serait un miracle avec le temps que nous avons perdu, avança le plus âgé des garçons.

-Tu aurais été dans le même état que moi si tu étais une fille, affirma-t-elle.

-Oh mon dieu, Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun, c'est bien vous ? ,entendirent-ils soudain.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à trois jeunes filles , une blonde, une avec les cheveux violets foncés et la dernières avec les cheveux rose clair.

-Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, salua la fille Sabaku .

Elle les détailla, la première était déguisée en Sailor Venus, ses cheveux étaient libres, et elle portait un uniforme de guerrière orange avec des escarpins de la même couleur. La seconde, elle incarnait Kirigiri Kyouko, Hinata portait la tenue complète de la détective, et semblait d'ailleurs un peu gênée par sa jupe courte. Quant à la dernière,elle était en qipao rouge, et cosplayait Mizuki Himeji. Temari trouva ses amies superbes, apparemment, tout comme elle, elles avaient cherchés un personnage avec leur couleur naturelle de cheveux. Ses frères en avaient fait de même, ils avaient cherchés longtemps avant de trouver le personnage en lequel ils voulaient se déguiser Kankuro avait poté pour Pierre de Pokémon, sa sœur supposait que c'était parce qu'il avait eu du mal à le battre lorsqu'il jouait à Pokémon plus jeune, il avait probablement voulu se venger. Son petit frère Gaara, avait hésité ,et avait finalement choisi Seijuurou Mikoshiba, il avait sa veste de sport ouverte, et Temari avait déjà pu apercevoir quelques filles l'admirer en secret.

-Pardon pour le retard, disons qu'une certaine personne a joué les diva, s'excusa Kankuro

-Ne vous en faîtes pas nous venons d'arriver nous aussi, Hinata-chan refusait de sortir comme cela, le rassura Sakura.

-Où sont les autres ? , demanda Gaara

\- Choji et Shikamaru ne peuvent pas venir, le premier est parti avec sa famille et le second est trop paresseux pour quitter son lit, bougonna Ino

-Shino a dit que cela ne l'intéressait pas, et Kiba a promit de nous rejoindre dès que possible, il devait promener Akamaru et les autres chiens du refuge, enchaîna Hinata

-Sasuke n'a pas voulu venir non plus, Sai se promène quelque part ici ,et Naruto est au buffet en train de manger comme quinze, soupira Sakura.

-Je vais le rejoindre, déclara Gaara en quittant le groupe.

-Je te suis Gaara, on ne sait jamais ,je tomberais peut-être sur l'un de nos amis, ajouta son frère en le suivant.

Il ne restait donc plus que les filles qui s'admiraient les unes les autres.

-C'est dommage que Tenten, Neji et Lee aient une compétition de karaté aujourd'hui, je suis certaine qu'ils se seraient bien amusés, dit Sakura en regardant autour d'elle.

-Possible, mais tu les connais, ils aiment trop la compétition pour en manquer une, rappela Hinata.

Ino n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'autre blond du groupe, celle-ci le remarqua et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

-Non rien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir ainsi et tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-elle.

-Merci, mais je voudrais bien que mon chevalier en armure arrive, et me voit, pourvu qu'il vienne, avoua-t-elle un peu nerveuse.

-Quelqu'un m'a appelé, entendit-elle derrière elle.

-Non personne, vous entendez des voix monsieur, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous voilà bien sévère avec moi princesse, j'ai parcouru tout le royaume pour vous sauver, se justifia-t-il .

-Ah, si vous avez fait tout cela pour me sauver, alors je ne peux vous en vouloir, rit-elle.

Il rit également et la retourna, lorsqu'il la vit de face, il ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle rosit devant sa réaction le contempla avec bonheur.

-Tu es splendide en Zelda de Twilight Princess, tu as dû être elle dans une autre vie, s'exclama-t-il sérieux.

-Tu es très beau aussi en Link de ce même jeu, il ne te manque plus qu' Epona et on pourrait te prendre pour elle, révéla Temari.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Deidara-kun, le salua sarcastiquement Ino.

-Désolé, bonjour les filles, vous êtes très belles vous aussi.

La matinée fut amusante, la sœur de Gaara et Kankuro ne lâchait pas la main de son amoureux. Une fille qui passait par là, leur suggéra de participer au concours dans la catégorie ''duo de jeu vidéo'' . Temari entraîna son amoureux, autant jouer le jeu à fond. Ils remportèrent le prix à la surprise générale.

\- Félicitations grande sœur, au moins tu n'auras pas traîner pour rien, la félicita Kankuro.

-Merci petit frère, mais à félicitations à vous aussi pour avoir gagné le prix du cosplay le plus sexy et celui du plus apprécié du public, dit-elle à son tour.

-Dîtes-moi princesse Zelda, et si je vous invitais à dîner pour m'avoir permis de remporter ce trophée, proposa Deidara.

-Avec plaisir, chevalier, je vous suis dans votre Epona moderne, accepta-t-elle »

Ils saluèrent leurs amis et quittèrent la convention en direction d'un restaurant pour célébrer leur victoire. Temari avait prit goût au cosplay et retenterait l'expérience avec son amoureux.


End file.
